


Gone

by diav



Series: Femslash February 2013 [28]
Category: Batwoman (Comic)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-07 08:12:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diav/pseuds/diav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maggie regrets asking Kate to leave.  Takes place before Batwoman #15.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone

The buzzer rang for a whole minute before Maggie started knocking.

Normally, Kate would answer the door, but today, it seemed like either the redhead was avoiding her or she just wasn't home.

I was too harsh to her, Maggie thought as she stopped knocking and listened for movement about the apartment. When she heard nothing, she sighed.

Kate wasn't answering her phone, but Maggie didn't bother to leave a message.

Maybe she just up and left the city after I told her to not come back, the detective thought. Or maybe she's with someone else-- no, stop, don't do this to yourself.

Maggie clenched a fist. Sometimes her temper got the best of her and she often said things she didn't mean.

But she did mean it, that day she told Kate to straighten herself out and be  _honest_ with her. How hard could that possibly be? Kate never seemed to want to talk about what happened that night, nor was she always open to the idea of discussing the ghosts from their past. Sure, Kate mentioned her family once but Maggie felt there was something beyond the surface of the redhead's story... Was it because Kate didn't trust her? Was it because Kate felt Maggie would judge her for things she did in the past?

Get a grip, Maggie thought. She unclenched her fist. You need to find the children first and then figure out the mess you made of your romantic life.

For all she knew, Kate was gone and might not come back.


End file.
